


Over the Top (Bunk)

by Neigedens



Category: Community
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character of Color, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neigedens/pseuds/Neigedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bottom bunk still kinda smells like Jeff's hair gel, but it's all right, if you wanted to stay there. Except--" Abed paused, catching himself. "I guess there's not really enough blankets. Jeff brought his own sleeping bag." Abed considered. "You could still stay. We'd probably just have to share the top bunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Top (Bunk)

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after 1.11, "The Politics of Human Sexuality."

Abed handed him the glass of water. "Do you want a pillow?"

"Mmm," said Troy as he sat up enough to drink. He took a sip, swished it around in his mouth for a second, and seemed to consider the hard edge of the sofa he had been leaning his head against. "Yeah. That'd be good."

Without a word, Abed grabbed Troy by the shoulders and pushed him upright so Abed could sit down in the spot where Troy's head had been. "That all right?" he asked when Troy's head had settled down onto his lap.

Troy meant to tell Abed that this wasn't really what he had had in mind, really, but instead he just grunted with his eyes still closed. He didn't say anything else and didn't move his head away. After a moment's silence in which Abed must have been getting sleepy as well, Troy spoke up again. "I suppose I should get home."

Troy could feel Abed shrug. "Do you want to?"

Troy mumbled something into Abed's thigh before saying more clearly, "I'd have to bike. My dad wouldn't let me take the car today."

"Oh."

"It's ass-cold out there. Fucking Nazi. I hate biking. When it's this cold the entire way it feels like someone's punching you in the face."

"You could stay here."

"In the dorm?"

He could feel Abed's shoulders go up and down again. "The bottom bunk still kinda smells like Jeff's hair gel, but it's all right, if you wanted to stay there. Except--" Abed paused, catching himself. "I guess there's not really enough blankets. Jeff brought his own sleeping bag." Abed considered. "You could still stay. We'd probably just have to share the top bunk."

Troy shivered and seemed to curl in more under his jacket. "I suppose it's really cold up in the dorms."

"Yeah."

"The heating in this entire school sucks. Seriously, it's like they built this clunky little furnace in 1968 and never bothered to get a new model."

"Yeah."

"Cheap bastards." Troy rolled over so he was on his back, and stretched. He opened his eyes and stared up at Abed, who was staring back at him in that questioning way of his. Not like he was trying to figure Troy out, exactly. Troy always had the not-quite disconcerting feeling that Abed had had him figured out for a long time. "I guess I'll stay."

"All right."

"I mean, if it's so cold out." Troy paused, then finally sat up, stretching again. "Probably doing you a favor, if it's this cold. Keep your skinny ass from freezing to death."

"Sure."

Troy nodded as he became convinced himself. "Let's go." He put his jacket back on. "Do you want to watch _Over the Top_ before we go to bed?"


End file.
